


...és kint csak a szél fújt

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sad, Wordcount: 100
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Eve egyedül volt. Életében először igazán és visszavonhatatlanul egyedül.





	...és kint csak a szél fújt

A piszkos falnak támaszkodott, fél lábra állt, hogy lesöpörje a kavicsokat a csupasz talpáról.

Szél volt.

Egyedül volt.

Eddig mindig volt, aki ölelte, lehet, hogy csak félszívvel, kényelemből. Valaki mindig megmondta, mit csináljon, gondoljon, érezzen. És ő nem tudta, mivé váljon, de ki kellett mondania azokat a terveket, amiket sosem kérdezett tőle senki.

Erősnek kell lennie. Önállónak.

Vajon a kisbaba biztonságban van? És Chloe gyereke? A többiek? Maze?

Belesett az ablakon. Fürkészte a furcsa családot. Lindát. Amenadielt. A pici Charlie-t. Maze ott állt mellettük. Velük.

És kint csak a szél fújt.

Visszatér majd, ha más lesz, mint mások eldobott játékszere.


End file.
